


cintaku bersemi di putih merah

by malonmelon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically everyone is child, Child Porco Galliard, Child Reiner Braun, M/M, Titan? What is that?, everyone is happy, idk how tags work sorry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malonmelon/pseuds/malonmelon
Summary: Sebuah AU di mana Porco kecil curhat kepada abangnya Marcel tentang Reiner.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	cintaku bersemi di putih merah

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, malonmelon disini. Dikarenakan saya dihantui oleh seorang Porco Galliard setiap malam, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menulis ini. Ini hanya fic suka-suka, jadi maafkan jika sangat OOC atau tidak jelas.
> 
> Selamat membaca.

Porco sekarang kelas 4 SD di SD Liberio 2. Kehidupan sosial Porco di sekolah sangat damai dan menyenangkan. Pukul 8 pagi Porco belajar di kelas sampai pukul 10. Saat istirahat Porco mampir ke kelas bang Marcel untuk makan bareng. Kalau masih ada waktu, Porco biasanya mengajak Pieck main cacing-cacingan di hp bang Marcel.

Sampai akhirnya kedamaian itu hancur oleh kedatangan seorang anak baru di kelas Porco.

Namanya Reiner Braun. Badannya kecil, rambutnya pirang.

 _‘Ih lucu banget, pendek, kuning lagi’_ batin Porco saat pertama kali melihat Reiner.

Sekarang kalau Porco ditanya, Reiner orangnya gimana?

“Ih nyebelin banget! Apaan sih Reiner nggak usah deket-deket deh?!”

“UAAAAA PORCO JAHATTT!! AKU KAN SATU BANGKU SAMA KAMU!”

Pokoknya, Porco sebel banget sama Reiner.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic ini akan diupdate jika Porco Galliard muncul kembali di mimpi saya. Mohon dimaklumi. Terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
